Gorgug Thistlespring
Description As a tall and lanky Half-Orc, Gorgug has always felt a little 'out of place' in life. The adopted son of Digby and Wilma Thistlespring, two gnomes, living in a tiny gnome home, and having some trouble making friends at his previous school. Despite his parent's best attempts to understand him, Gorgug struggles to connect with them. Gorgug's usually shy and held-back but has an occasional explosive temper. He goes into violent rages when upset or confused and has a noticeable habit of pointing out the obvious. In Episode 3, it's believed that Gorgug went to hell when he died. It is later revealed by Gorthalax that he actually went to 'Orc Heaven' in Episode 9. The explanation as to why a leaf cut him was that "orcs are fucked up dude." In Episode 17, Gorthalax crosses his name from a list of people going to "Orc Heaven." Gorgug has several awkward interactions with Zelda Donovan whom he tries to convince his friends is "not his girlfriend." In a plan to learn more about Johnny Spells from Penelope Everpetal that almost went bust, she sees Gorgug pick up Fabian's backpack after he threw it. Penelope promises to socially kill him, calling him a "fucking creep" as he runs away with Riz. Gorgug hears this, and though it effects his social life, it doesn't last very long, due to an exchange in Episode 10, after The Bad Kids pressure Ragh Barkrock into beating up anyone who speaks badly of them. In Episode 14, a 'nerd ghost' grabs Gorgug's heart and squeezes it, which ages Gorgug and he gets a white streak in his hair with crows-feet eyes. In Episode 16, Gorgug is the one who convinces Ragh to fight with them kissing him and also the one to release Gorthalax the Insatiable. In Episode 17, after the battle with Kalvaxus, Gorgug goes up to the orcish band and finds his actual biological father Gorbag. Gorbag reveals that he left Gorgug with Wilma and Digby Thistlespring because he and his girlfriend Roz were just teenagers at the time. Gorbag and Gorgug share a sweet moment where they both talk about how they are bad with identifying who their relatives are. In the epilogue of Fantasy High, which is on Episode 17, he is told to be rocking on the drums in Fig's band, Fig and the Sig Figs, and staying at home with Wilma and Digby Thistlespring whilst still messaging Gorbag and Roz regularly. He is also told to be training with Zelda, Ragh and Porter whom all become very close. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Gorgug is seen still being pampered by his parents and appears to be happily dating Zelda Donovan. When he meets the rest of The Bad Kids he gives all of them a metal flower. Upon meeting Hargis, Gorgug is instantly intrigued by Hargis thinking him to be an amazing actor. Hargis also seems to get along with Gorgug almost immediately, losing his mind when Gorgug quoted a famous play. During the combat with Occularia, Queen of Sight, Gorgug tries on Occularia's magic wig turning into a giant swarm of gnats each wearing tiny wigs and stays that way for the rest of the combat. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, Gorgug is seen still taking barbarian classes with Fig and still not being heavily respected by Porter. He and Zelda seem to be growing gradually closer with her 16th birthday party/ritual coming closer. At the party, Gorgug begins worrying about Zelda and how dangerous the ritual actually is and begins to protect her strongly against The Party Fowls. He is the one who defeats the Harpy of Songs, beheading it to stop the corruption of the ritual. Afterwards, he and Zelda share a sweet moment and a slice of cookie cake. Father Since Gorgug is adopted, he does not know who his birth father is, though he has had many incorrect guesses over the course of the campaign. The people who he incorrectly guessed were his biological father or correctly guessed to not be his father include: * Himself * Sklonda Gukgak * Coach Daybreak, and his house * Gorthalax the Insatiable * Jawbone, whom he believes to be Tracker's father too * Sylvester * William "Bill" Seacaster, and he also believed that Fabian was his brother, and possibly even twin * Vice Principal Goldenhoard * Arthur Aguefort * An Elmville cop * Whoever caused the explosion in Episode 12 Relationships The Bad Kids Gorgug meets "the Bad Kids", as aptly named by Kristen in Episode 1, when he is given detention after fighting with Fabian. Is seen to be thankful for the group and often thinks he is both unhelpful and unnecessary, though the group disagrees and on the occasion reprimand him for feeling that way. Is extremely protective of his friends and tends to lean more towards acting as a tank when necessary to protect the group. As someone who really just wanted some friends, to the extent of trying to give his first friend a metal flower, he seems to be the happiest just to be in everyone's company. It's seen in the epilogue that Gorgug believes that the metal flower really worked, and that just by being himself and caring about others he was able to make friends. Fig Friend and bandmate, Fig and Gorgug become very close when Fig decides to sit in on the barbarian class despite her being a bard. She teases him a bit but to the same extent as everyone else, but seems to have a soft spot for him. Since she often tries to protect him from bullies and even gifting him drumsticks so he can make a band with her. Was one of the first to remind him of his importance within the group and helping him when he doesn't know elvish and the group is talking in said language. Fabian Gorgug and Fabian did not start on the right foot, with Fabian picking a fight to prove his worth on his first day and Gorgug losing his temper and fighting back. However, they become fast friends when Gorgug still wants to give him his flower and apologizes. It's seen that even though Fabian is aware of how different their places on the social ladder would have been, he still treats Gorgug as a precious friend. He even gifts him an axe holster with a tin flower, calling to their first encounter. Fabian is defensive of Gorgug and doesn't like when Ragh treats him badly and starts fights with him. Riz The slowest to become friends despite both being the nerdy ones of the group. When Gorgug takes the fall, popularity wise, so that the group can get information Riz is the most sympathetic. When meeting with the AV club, Riz defends why Gorgug "the loser" into the club, and says he is in fact cool. Kristen On the first day, she is the first to try to comfort Gorgug when he is trying to sing his 'mad song' taught by his parents. She inquires if he's okay as a good Samaritan, and because she thinks he seems very non-violent; however, she is in for a rude awakening when he rages and punches Fabian back. She continues to be on his side and is quick to be kind and understanding of his anger. Adaine Both Adaine and Gorgug are the most anxious of the group, trying not to stand out but failing successfully. When the group runs towards the cafeteria after hearing the scream, she and Gorgug only join the group because "everyone else is going". Adaine adores Gorgug's doting parents with her own being the complete opposite. Belongings * Drum sticks (Gifted by Fig Faeth.) * A tin flower (Gifted by his parents.) * An axe and a collection of hand axes. * A leather jacket (Stolen from one of the member Prizes.) * A sick playlist (Created and gifted by Zelda Donovan.) * An old gnomish van named Van Boat (Bought from his parents, later possessed by a celestial being) Trivia * Gorgug was gifted drum sticks by Fig Faeth and joins her band. * He often makes wrong guess as to who his dad is and embarrasses himself in front of strangers. * He breaks the bed a lot * End his days sharing headphones on the bleachers with Zelda Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High